ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Knight of All Evil
Knights of All Evil '''is a series by Jack and co written by the third generation of Sklei and Sci100. that follows Diagon, Beditor and Preeco. It is part of the Forever Knights (Franchise). It focuses on Diagon, the enemy of all the Forever Knights, the Knight of All Evil. ---- On June 4, 2012 Jack and Sklei decided to add another series to the Forever Knights Franchise. Although this one would be a little different. It's about Diagon being the hero! Keep reading for more info! On June 5, 2012 work on the project began. Also, Sci joined the team. On June 6 The series was announced to have 2 seasons. 10 episodes in the first and 15 episodes in the second. On June 9, Jack's birthday the serie began! On June 12, Nar became KOAE'S FIRST FAN!! :D On July 16, KOAE got renewed for two more seasons. On July 18, a Diagon drawing contest was started. It is still active. You can find it here. On July 24, when production of episode five began the first villain, Digous, was made. On August 13, the main plot has been confirmed for seasons 2 and 3 and is currently working into a developed story. Meaning is on hold until season 1 is over. On October 12, the series came off of its first hiatus. On November 12, the series was conflicted in the middle of its first season due to Jack leaving, causing yet another hiatus. On May 8th, the series is confirmed for rebootion in a trilogy with three movies. In a deminsion far away there was a creature known as Diagon who was once a hero to his species, the Utlriquam's, a species of peace. The one Diagon that would one day almost destroy the world. This is HIS story. Welcome to Knight of All Evil. The theme song is before each episode starts. The world ends here (Shows Diagon's world) A different dimension (The green skies and building) Our hero a villain (Shows Diagon slaughtering an elder) A true apocalypse (Shows Diagon crying and holding an Utlriquam, his mother) To be good or bad (Shows Diagon helping a local wench then slaughtering her criminal) He needs to decide (Shows Diagon thinking) For now he rules (Shows Diagon making the Speech in Magus) Without any pride (Show's everyone bowing dow to him) He's Diagon (Shows Diagon) He's Diagon (Shows Different photo of Diagon) DIAGON! (Logo appears) ---- Episodes ---- ---- #The Dark Arts (Jack and Sklei) #The Expected Attack (Jack) #The Mysterious Magus (Sklei) #The Hazardous Arrow (Jack) #The Night Falls (Jack) #The Blinding Curse (Jack) #The Technical Calculo (Jack) #The Final Accomplishment (Jack) #The Insanity Emerges (Jack and Sci) #The Living Hell (Jack) #The Betrayer Kills (Jack) #The Herald Wins (Jack) #The Hypnotized Partner (Jack) ---- ---- #The Power Restored (Jack) #The Psychic Rebellians (Jack) #The Erased Code (Jack) #The Acid March (Jack) #The Fang Bite (Jack) #The Mutant Fire (Jack) #The Serpent's Wrath (Jack) #The Complicated Constillations (Jack) #The Ancient Pyramid (Jack) #The Gigantic Fireball (Jack) #The Presidental Speech (Jack) #The Devestated Tsunami (Jack) #The First Time (Jack) #The Final Day (Part 1) (Jack) #The Final Day (Part 2) (Jack) ---- ---- The Predator Species (Jack) The Other Diagon (Jack) The Unmerciful Beast (Jack) The Null Void (Jack) The Tension Starts (Jack) The Dragon's Spell (Jack) The Medival Times (Jack) The Master Returns (Jack) The Raging War (Jack) The Specialized Weaponist (Jack) The Buff Brawns (Jack) The Intelligent Brains (Jack) The Delightful Desert (Jack) The Brother's Comeback (Jack) The Real Enemy (Jack) The Final Destination (Jack) The Mutant Tribe (Jack) The Truth Revealed (Jack) The Worst Friend (Jack) The Unacceptable Predicament (Jack) The Teleporting Youngling (Jack) TBA The Monster Controlled (Jack) TBA The Ultimate Seed (Jack) The Growth Spurt (Sklei) The Birds Prey (Jack) The Mocking Prey (Sci) The Apocalyspe Begins (Jack) The Extinction Begins Part 1 (Jack, Sklei, Sci) The Extinction Begins Part 2 (Jack, Sklei, Sci) The Extinction Begins Part 3 (Jack, Sklei, Sci) Add your signature if you like this. AGAIN, PLZ BE A FAN. *****#******# Nar watches you while you sleep 12:36, June 12, 2012 (UTC) *****#******#Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man' (Wall - Blog - ) 03:23, July 14, 2012 (UTC) *****#******#'Srsly? No one's afraid of a CARTOON ZOMBIE?' Heroes *****#*****Diagon *****#*****Beditor *****#*****Preeco Villans *****#*****Digous ' '''# Category:Series Category:Knight of All Evil Category:The Awesome Jack Category:Unfinished Articles Category:The Awesome Jack Category:Skleian Category:Forever Knights Franchise Category:Never to be completed Category:Bad Grammar